The present invention relates to a circuit system for lighting a discharge lamp or lamps. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved circuit system for lighting a discharge lamp wherein the discharge is sustained through reignition of the discharge lamp in each half cycle of the alternating current of a low frequency alternating current power supply. Such reignition of a discharge lamp in each half cycle of the alternating current for the purpose of sustaining the discharge may be referred to as a reignition-in-each-cycle system.